Stress Relief
by SeraphHT
Summary: When Soap is sulking by himself feeling upset, Price knows exactly what to do to cheer him up. (Slash, one-shot, smut)


Slowly, he pushed the metal door open, peeking inside to scan for anybody occupying the medium-sized room. Finding it was vacant, Soap quickly slipped in and closed the door behind him before turning off the lights.

The dark which followed the flick of the switch did not completely consume the room to the point nothing was visible. The small windows, built high up the ceiling to the point it was inaccessible without a ladder, allowed some of the sunlight to peek into the room, which altogether provided enough light to guide Soap around the space.

There was a large sofa against one side of the room. He sat down slowly, releasing a heavy sigh upon doing so, before he leaned back, crossed his arms and closed his dark eyes.

He remained in the dim, relaxing situation for about twenty minutes, until somebody else entered the room. Praying the newcomer wasn't Ghost, Soap slightly lifted an eyelid and peered through his lashes.

Though the vision was vague due to the dim and his eyelashes, he identified the man as Price.

"Hey," Price greeted in his usual deep, gruff tone. He approached Soap at the sofa but didn't sit down.

"Hi," Soap unfolded his arms and looked up.

The older captain was looking down at him. The expression on his face was neutral at first glance, but Soap noticed there were differences; such as, the soft glint in his cobalt eyes; the slight curl of one edge of the lips; the lack of energy applied to the usually strong brows; the loss of strain so often showed on the forehead. These were all signs Price was in a different mood today.

In fact, his gentle expression and features made him attractive. Soap looked down, away from his captain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Price's infamous smirk followed the question. He held Soap's chin and lifted the younger man's face up, bending so he would be on the same level as Soap when they looked at each other. "You're a little moody today, Soap."

Unable to pull away from the concerned blue eyes, Soap gave in. "It was the bloody mission. Yeah, sure we completed the objective, but I can't stand that I was basically useless throughout the whole thing. Poor Roach and Ghost nearly got killed out there because of how much of a numpty I was. I'm… just embarrassed and disappointed."

"We all have those bad days," Price chuckled, letting go of Soap's chin and finally deciding to sit next to him. Soap watched his every movement as he continued with a smile. "Like this one time, when I was nothing more but a junior. We all make mistakes, Soap. We learn from them."

Soap was quiet for a while before replying, "You're right, Price. But… I can't get the disappointment off of my mind."

Just as he finished the sentence, he felt Price shift from his position. The older man scooted closer to the Scot and wrapped his arms around him, trapping Soap in a gentle and romantic embrace. Soap leaned into the hug, his spirits strangely lifting at the silent act of kindness.

"I can make you feel better," Price grinned. "We're all alone…"

Soap returned the naughty mirth with a smirk of his own.

As he broke free from the tight hug, their lips met in a mild kiss; one of perfect balance, on the level between rough and soft, but it quickly escalated to something more. Their lips moved in harmony, transforming the meaningful kiss into a greedily passionate contact; with their tongues slipping past, exploring their mouths and interlacing with each other; saliva finding its way to their lips, transferring everywhere, which made the kiss slippery and frictionless.

However, their mouths weren't the only parts of their bodies working. Price's hands were all over Soap's back, feeling up the broad shoulders and outlined shoulder blades, down to the firm back and hips. As the kiss heated up, Soap responded by throwing his arms of Price's shoulders, pulling him closer. With the new weight depending on him, Price leaned forward, pushing Soap down onto the soft sofa.

In the new position, their legs were caught in each other—Price's knee between Soap's legs and Soap's knee between Price's legs. They, however, caught in the intense moment, took no notice of the intimate position, particularly because they were lost in each other's taste and warm breaths.

Price's hands lowered until he reached the waistband of Soap's dark trousers. At this point, he broke off the kiss and moved on to the neck, kissing and nibbling over the area as he fumbled with the zipper and button.

Soap suppressed each moan into an inward grunt at every gentle prick created by Price as he grazed around his neck and shoulders, planting damp kisses with his saliva-coated lips. However, the older man stopped his teasing for a brief moment—long enough to reveal that he was in the process of removing Soap's pants.

Soap could feel his hard cock straining against the fabric as Price slowly pulled the zipper. Damn, Price was enjoying the mumbled curses from Soap at the agonizingly slow grating sound created by the zipper's teeth as it opened.

He felt the denim being pulled off his legs straight along with his shoes, leaving his lower body unclothed and bare excluding the boxers. Price chuckled, looking up to make eye contact with Soap.

"Fuck, stop staring at me with those bloody sexy eyes," Soap mumbled, blushing slightly as he looked away. The sparkle of lust in Price's azure orbs was driving him and his arousal crazy. Not to mention that incredible smirk.

Price lowered his head back down and licked Soap's collarbone. As the Scot's breath hitched, Price murmured against his skin. "Maybe _you _should stop being so tempting."

Before he could retort anything, a hand wrapped around his cock and a hiss escaped his lips from the sudden attention. Price maintained eye contact as he proceeded to work his way up and down Soap—catching every precious change in expression.

The thin cotton between him and Price's hand was too much for Soap, but that was Price liked about their sex—the fact that Soap was basically being tortured with the horrible suspense turned him on. He rubbed his thumb against the head of Soap's member, the heated contact against warm fabric sent shocks throughout Soap's body.

"Aaah…" Soap's hands moved from Price's back to his shoulders. His mouth was slightly open and wet from saliva, his eyes were hooded and his voice was thick with pleasure. Price repeated his gentle action and received a satisfactory response from Soap, who snapped his jaw and eyes shut.

Price moved his whole body lower, just to the point where his face hovered directly in front of the straining arousal. Soap watched with anticipation as Price's fingers pulled on the edges of the boxers, a groan of impatience coming from the younger man when Price licked his lips and removed the clothing slowly.

With the boxers kicked off and his lower body completely bare, Soap watched with agonized lust as Price settled comfortable between his legs, staring at his cock with a sexy dose of desire and contemplation.

"Could you not…stare?" Soap stammered.

Price looked up at Soap's face. His face absorbed into a deep red, his swollen lips somehow shining in the dark, his eyes hooded and face strained with anticipation. Seeing Soap's condition made him excited, and he felt his own arousal tugging against his own pants as well.

"Alright…I won't stare any longer," Price flashed a smug smirk, before moving his hand around Soap's cock, stroking slowly and carefully, enjoying the gasps which came as a response.

"Why the hell –aah—are you still dressed? It's—fuck!" Soap's sentence was cut off when Price lavishly rolled his tongue over the head of Soap's member.

Price continued to linger around the top—carefully teasing the slit and circling his tongue around the head a few times, before brushing down lower. Soap's hands were buried in his boonie hat which was still (annoyingly) present on his head.

Price finally decided to bring Soap into his mouth. Twisting his tongue as he leaned forward created a sensation that either paralyzed or shocked Soap to the point he gripped furiously to Price's head, his fingers digging into his hat and hair. Not only that, the loud and unsuppressed moans fueled his lust and motivated him to go faster.

"Shite—aaah…" Soap moaned, guiding Price down his cock and back up again. His eyes were shut tight and he sucked back saliva that was near to escaping his mouth. "Harder, Price…fuck, I want it harder…"

Price was more than willing to comply, but at the excitement of hearing his name and the pleasurable groan followed by the begging, he chuckled with Soap still in him. This caused the younger man's back to arch upward, forcibly bringing himself deeper into Price's throat.

Removing his mouth, Price gasped for air after a few choking sounds. Soap opened his eyes and peeked at Price, who has his hand around the base of his cock, a thin string of saliva connecting Price's lips with the head of his member. Seeing this, Soap groaned, his head falling back.

"Why'd you stop?" Soap feebly asked.

"Because you almost choked me," Price croaked, his voice rather cracked.

"Next time don't laugh when I'm in your mouth," Soap chuckled. "The vibrations—they cause jolts, alright? I can't help myself."

Price sat up and pulled his own pants down, Soap watching hungrily as Price revealed his own hard arousal to Soap, which literally caused the Scot to feel heated up again.

"Don't I get a taste of that?" Soap asked as Price lifted Soap's legs and threw them around his hips, his cock positioned readily.

Price stopped and considered for a moment, before throwing one of his legs over Soap's right one—returning to the original position of having his knee between Soap's. Price settled on top of him, his member brushing lightly against Soap's, earning a pleasured gasp.

Their lips met again in a clumsy kiss as Price grinded against Soap.

"Mmph!" Soap groaned, unable to say anything coherent as he was still trapped in aggressive lip contact.

Price repeated his action repeatedly, grazing and rubbing until it became a usual sensation which sent shockwaves throughout the both of them. Soap's constant incoherent curses and deep moans were sexy enough to arouse Price even more, his member begging for friction more advanced than simply grinding.

Soap suddenly grabbed at Price's arousal while they were still locked in the kiss. The older man, cuaght off guard, gasped and broke off the kiss, his face falling into the space between Soap's neck and shoulder as the younger captain's hand stroked him gently.

"Aaahh, Soap…" Price panted, his voice low and raspy with sexual desire.

Soap chuckled weakly. "Heheh…I needed to do something about you…"

He picked up the pace at this, and Price mirrored Soap's earlier actions; suppressing groans and silent curses were a constant chorus coming from his mouth. His arms and knees were weak from the attention—he couldn't keep it up any longer.

Giving Soap one quick peck on the lips, he went down and threw Soap's legs over his shoulder, guiding his cock to Soap's opening. Soap watched eagerly as Price drew himself in, starting out gentle and slow.

Price's movement soon became a sort of steady rhythm, one simply composed so Soap could accustom himself to. When the expression indicated to price it was okay to continue, he began to go in deeper and faster with each thrust, leaning forward and closer to Soap with each drive.

"Yes…aaah—fuck, yes…" Soap moaned with pleasure, his legs wrapping around Price's hips, his fingers digging ferociously into Price's back.

His legs wrapped around Price's powerful lower body, begging for more—Price completely lost it. His vision went blurry, his limbs were weak, but his whole body moved automatically. The sofa began to move in harmony with his thrusts, each push earning pleasant groans from each man.

"Fuck, Soap…I think I'm gonna come…" Price stuttered through gasps of pleasure and for air.

Soap didn't reply immediately. He steadied his shaky hands and cupped Price's cheeks, pulling him into a rough kiss. They broke off a mere moment later, Soap exhaled heavily, his hot breath blowing against Price's face.

His voice low and thick, Soap murmured with pleasure riddle in his tone. "Then…come inside of me."

Those words were all it took. Price felt himself come when he was still inside the younger man, and he moaned aloud at the sensual feeling. Panting, he wiggled out of Soap, looking down at the mess he caused.

"Heheh…sorry…" He apologized, collapsing next to Soap.

After a few deep breaths, Soap chuckled and threw his arm and leg over Price's exhausted body. Burying his face into Price's neck, Soap mumbled contentedly. "Don't worry about it, darling."

"Well…I hope that bloody disappointment is off your chest. Do you feel better now?"

"Of course I do," Soap replied with a smile, immersing himself in the moment.

He hummed happily as Price planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_How was that? My first time trying out a sexy scene xD Constructive criticism is always welcome so I can improve. I know it was short and I kind of find it unexciting, so what do you think? Should I write more like this? O_o_


End file.
